


80 on 90

by alybean



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Frustration, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, In Love, Love, Poems, Poetry, Romantic Angst, Sadness, Short Story, Soulmates, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alybean/pseuds/alybean
Summary: the anxiety, uneasiness and difficulty that comes with love. (a short story)





	80 on 90

that night i felt the speed of the car  
we were going 80, i think, and far.  
never before had i noticed how fast  
we went as we sped down i-90, west.

the lights of the night were blurry in my eyes.  
i squinted in the dark at the speed limit signs.  
it said we were driving fine, fast a slight  
but something to me just didn’t feel right. 

an evil potion in my stomach twisted and turned  
between him and i, nothing was said, not a single word.  
the only words spoken were the thoughts in my head  
and the motor of the car as it ripped and shred.

during that ride, i sat at the edge of my seat.  
i felt tense, a little lift in my feet.  
i wanted to leave, get out and run,  
the anxiety felt as if to my chest was a gun. 

why did i feel that way that night?  
goosebumps came when he looked to his right.  
we had sped down this road similar nights before,  
then why on that night did that drive i abhor?

when he looked at me, his eyes were curious.  
maybe my actions to him were injurious.  
i couldn’t make myself look at him, back.  
i checked my map to see if we were on  
track.

his handsome eyes longed for me, searched for me  
but he couldn’t find the person that he’d seen.  
i was not there, but he wasn’t, either,  
finally i glanced back at the driver.

when i looked in his eyes, i found mine.  
i found him and i, our hands intertwined  
in the same car that we were in then  
that very route, endlessly driving, again and again. 

back in the moment, he had pulled over  
and i swear to you, this man was stone cold sober.  
he grabbed my hands, saw my crying eyes and said  
”i thought we were playing a game, why are your eyes so red?”

though i almost killed him, i swear, i pray,  
i promise i will marry that man one day.


End file.
